Willst du mich im Dunkeln küssen?
by Fenella Feuerfee
Summary: Mary Sue und Legolas verliebt, verlobt, verheiratet? FALSCH! Hier gibt's weder einen gar so süßen Legolas, noch einen männlichen Aragorn, nach dem sich die kleine Mary Sue vor Liebe verzehrt! Die hier ist... naja, eben anders!
1. Kapitel 1

Sei gegrüßt!

_Du hast es also gewagt dich auf diese Mary Sue der besonderen Art einzulassen? Nun, dafür kann es nur zwei Gründe geben: Entweder du weißt bereits von meiner Leidenschaft und weißt somit auch, was dich erwartet oder du bist einfach nur unglaublich neugierig. Wie dem auch sei, wie immer gilt: So gut wie nichts mein Eigentum, der Großteil gehört mal wieder Herrn Professor Tolkien und ein bisschen kann sogar Herr Peter Jackson sein Eigen nennen. _

_Na, dann viel Vergnügen!  _

Widmung:  _Für den Piraten im blauen Jackett (wie auch immer du heißen magst), für den ach so besonderen Ork da draußen (wann werde ich dich finden?) und für alle hässlichen Entlein, die sich nicht in Schwäne, sondern in Brathähnchen verwandelt haben._

Es war einmal an einem Freitag in Mittelerde, da rannte eine finster aussehende Gestalt in einem Kapuzenmantel durch den nächtlichen Düsterwald. Sie stolperte unentwegt über heimtückische Wurzeln und bei jedem Stolperschritt klirrte das Kettenhemd und der Schwertgriff stieß mit einem leisen „klonk" dagegen. Schnaufend wie ein altes Walross lehnte sich die hoch gewachsene Gestalt an einen Baum. Plötzlich huschte etwas an ihr vorbei und keine Sekunde später wurde ein Pfeil direkt auf ihr Herz gerichtet. „Hahaha!", lachte der Elb triumphierend, aber immer noch edel. „Hab ich dich endlich, elender Dieb! Nun sieh dem Tod ins Auge und stirb wie ein Mann, wenn du das letzte bisschen Würde in deinem verkommenen Körper erhalten willst." Zu seiner Verwunderung brach der Dieb in meckerndes Gelächter aus und deutete auf die Gewandung des Elben. Der trug die Schande natürlich mit Würde, doch seine spitzen Ohren wurden feuerrot und glühten in der Dunkelheit. Er war nämlich vor wenigen Minuten aus dem Bett gezerrt worden und hatte nur Zeit gefunden, seine Waffen umzulegen. Und ein Elb mit Nachthemd, Filzpantoffeln und Schlafzimmerblick büßt mindestens zwei Drittel seines eindrucksvollen Äußeren ein. „Stirb, Nichtswürdiger!", schrie er außer sich vor Zorn und war drauf und dran die Sehne des Bogens loszulassen, als sein Gegenüber lässig den Pfeil aus seiner Hand pflückte und entzwei brach. „Also, so was!", rief der Elb entrüstet, was in der Gemeinsamen Sprache so viel bedeutet wie: „Du bist das fieseste Dreckschwein, das mir je begegnet ist!" Beleidigt legte er den Bogen auf den Boden. „Jetzt hab ich überhaupt keine Lust mehr!", schmollte er. Der Fremde kicherte irrer als ein Dutzend Pixies mit Schluckauf. Und mindestens genauso hoch. „Also, wirklich! Und du willst ein Mann sein?", spottete der Elb. Er selbst spielte kokett mit einer seiner güldenen Locken und zupfte am rosa Spitzensaum seines Nachthemds. Der Andere hörte abrupt auf zu lachen. „Nein, will ich nicht!", antwortete er mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme und warf mit einer weit ausholenden Gebärde den Mantel zurück. Das Gesicht blieb jedoch weiterhin unter der Kapuze verborgen. Die Augen des Elben weiteten sich auf Handtellergröße beim Anblick des Körpers des, pardon, der Fremden. Die Haut war leicht gräulich und schimmerte schuppig im Mondlicht. Die Füße steckten in grausam wirkenden, klobigen Stahlkappenstiefeln. Das kurze Lederröckchen bedeckte leider nicht allzu viel von den kräftigen Oberschenkeln, die in den dicken Strumpfhosen knirschend aneinander rieben (Die Fremde neigte leicht zu X-Beinen). Den Oberkörper bekleidete eine raffinierte Kombination aus Kettenhemd und Korsett. Dieses Wunderwerk aus Schnüren, Riemen und Nieten sorgte dafür, dass der Bauchspeck gleichermaßen nach oben und nach unten weggedrückt wurde, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Bauch erfreulich flach wirkte. Hingegen drohte der nun beängstigend vergrößerte Brustvorbau aus den dafür vorgesehenen Eisenkörbchen zu quellen. Der Neid grapschte mit seinen langen giftgrünen Fingern nach dem Elben. Oh, wie er sich auch so ein Korsett wünschte! Wie gern er damit vor den anderen Kriegern angeben würde! Ob es das wohl auch in Pink gab? Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung zog die Diebin das Schwert. „Tut mir leid, aber ich werde dich umbringen müssen", entschuldigte sie sich. „Das macht nichts", versicherte ihr der blonde Schönling, „du wirst sowieso nicht dazu kommen." Er zog einen zierlichen, mit Runen und Edelsteinen verzierten Dolch aus seinem linken Pantoffel. „Tod der Diebin!", rief er und stürmte vor. „Tod der blonden Stabheuschrecke!", grölte diese und preschte ebenfalls los. Dabei verrutschte ihre Kapuze ein wenig. Das Mondlicht traf auf das alte schartige Schwert und beleuchtete das angetrocknete Blut. Der Elb erstarrte mitten im Lauf. Sein Mund war zu einem stummen Schrei der Verblüffung und Furcht geöffnet. Der Grad der Verblüffung nahm zu, als das Schwert zwischen seine Rippen glitt, sich den Weg durch seine Eingeweide bahnte und schließlich mit einer hinterhältigen Umdrehung herausgezogen wurde. Sterbend brach er zusammen. Doch er hatte noch genug Speichel, um der Korsettträgerin mit einem hasserfüllten Blick zuzuzischen: „Du kriegst nie einen Mann!" Daraufhin hauchte er endgültig sein strahlendes Lebenslicht aus und der rosa Spitzensaum färbte sich dunkelrot. Die Mörderin steckte ihre Waffe weg und rückte ihre Kapuze zurecht. „Abwarten", murmelte sie.

„Endlich daheim!" Der Kapuzenmantel flog in die hinterste Ecke der zugigen Höhle, das Kettenkorsett folgte. Die junge Frau warf sich auf ihr Lager aus Fellen und rauen Decken und atmete tief durch. Ihr Name war Marianne Susanna de Fortisqueu. Aber da sie keine Adlige war, wurde sie von allen nur Mary Sue gerufen. Sie war das wohl mysteriöseste junge Ding von ganz Isengard. Und dort waren die jungen Dinger bekanntermaßen nicht gerade zahlreich. Zwei Dinge beschäftigten die Orks, Kobolde und anderen Schreckgestalten, die dort hausten am meisten. Da gab es einerseits die ungewisse Abstammung Mary Sues. Einige behaupteten, sie wäre der verschollen geglaubte Nachkomme von Azog, dem größten Orkhelden, der je gelebt hatte, andere glaubten, sie wäre das ungewollte Erzeugnis einer Beziehung zwischen einem Ork und einer Elbe. Und wieder andere vertraten die Ansicht, sie wäre einfach vom Himmel gefallen. Ein weiteres Thema, über das sich die Kreaturen Morgoths gerne die großen Mäuler zerrissen, war ihr Antlitz, genauer gesagt, wie es denn eigentlich aussah. Dieses verbarg Mary Sue nämlich vor den anderen, nie sah man sie ohne ihre tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuze. Man munkelte, sie besäße Zauberkräfte und hätte sich bei einem Selbstexperiment grausam verunstaltet, sodass ihr nun Tentakel aus der Nase und Petersiliensträußchen aus den Ohren sprossen. Und unter einigen Schwachköpfen grassierte das Gerücht, sie wäre der zehnte Nazgûl. Nun saß Mary Sue auf den mottenzerfressen Fellen und schüttete den Sack mit dem Diebesgut vor sich aus. Besonders viel war es nicht, schließlich betrieb sie die Gaunerei nur hobbymäßig (hauptberuflich war sie Söldnerin), aber es war für jeden etwas dabei. Ein Amulett mit Schutzrunen für sie, ein Pergament mit alten geheimnisvollen Schriftzeichen für Saruman, den Herrn und Meister, ein versilberter Handspiegel für Lurtz, gewissermaßen ihr Waffenbruder, und natürlich eine abgeschlagene Elbenhand für Uglúk. Ach ja, Uglúk… Wenn sie nur an seinen missgestaltetes, vierschrötiges Gesicht und die betörende Reibeisenstimme dachte, bekam sie Gänsehaut auf den Fußknöcheln. Hauptmann Uglúk, der Uruk-Hai mit den längsten und gelbsten Zehennägeln, die Fleisch gewordene Versuchung, die stank wie zwei ausgewachsene schwitzende Ziegenböcke, die sich in einer Güllegrube gewälzt hatten. Mary Sue seufzte verzückt und setzte ein schwachsinniges, für Verliebte jedoch typisches, Grinsen auf, während sie hinter dem Abfallhaufen ein kleines Buch, Feder und Tinte hervorholte. Dieses streng geheime Dokument beinhaltete ihre literarischen Ergüsse, die ihr immer einfielen, wenn sie an den Uruk dachte. Oder auch einfach nur Berichte von ihren Zusammentreffen mit ihm, die sie eigentlich täglich hatte, denn Isengard war klein und schließlich war er ihr Vorgesetzter. Da stand zum Beispiel: „Uglúk ist heißer als die Lava im Schicksalsberg und schärfer als eine frisch geschliffene Streitaxt." Oder: „Heute hat er mich angeniest. Ich glaube, er erwidert meine Gefühle." Nun schrieb sie mit krakeliger Schrift: „Ich hoffe, ihm gefällt sein Geschenk. Er kann es benutzen, wenn er jemandem eine runterhauen will, ohne sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen. Oder als Briefbeschwerer. Vielleicht schreib ich ihm mal einen Brief. Ob er…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn der zerfetzte Vorhang vor dem Höhleneingang wurde beiseite gerissen und herein trat Lurtz, der Uruk-Hai. In Windeseile hatte sich Mary Sue in ihren Mantel gehüllt und ihr Gesicht unter der Kapuze verborgen. „Was machst du denn hier?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Was wohl?", knurrte er zurück. „Ich renn mir die Hacken ab, weil der Hauptmann wissen wollte, wo du seit Tagen steckst." In Mary Sues Magen tanzten zwanzig Fledermäuse einen wilden Foxtrott. „Er hat nach mir gefragt?", piepste sie. „Hm." Lurtz inspizierte das Diebesgut und hängte sich das Amulett um den Hals. Mary Sue nahm davon keine Notiz. „Er will wissen, wo ich bin! Er vermisst mich!", jubelte sie überglücklich. „Lass das gefälligst!", rief sie plötzlich und nahm Lurtz die Halskette ab, an der er probeweise geknabbert hatte. Stattdessen drückte sie ihm den Handspiegel in seine schmutzige Pfote. „Da! Das ist für dich!" Lurtz begann angesichts des Geschenks zu strahlen. Wenn es einen Uruk-Hai gab, den an Eitelkeit nichts übertraf, dann war es Lurtz. Er verbrachte Stunden damit, seine Rüstung auf den allgemeinen Charakter seines Äußeren abzustimmen, das heißt, sie kräftig einzusauen und er hatte es fertig gebracht, sich eine Knochenhaarspange anzufertigen, was ihm erlaubte, sein zotteliges Haar zu einem Zopf zusammenzufassen. Dass er dabei wie ein Idiot aussah, traute sich nur deshalb niemand zu sagen, weil Lurtz gleichzeitig auch der reizbarste Uruk-Hai weit und breit war. Entzückt begutachtete er seine deformierte Nase und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Schöner Uruk-Hai", brabbelte er dabei unablässig, „schöner Lurtz." Mary Sue hatte inzwischen ihr Korsett angelegt und war nun mit dem Waffengürtel beschäftigt. „Ich bringe Sharkû ein Pergament mit Elbengekrakel. Vielleicht ist es ja nützlich." „Aber wenn ich nicht mit dir zurückkomme, beißt Uglúk mir den Kopf ab!", murrte Lurtz und betrachtete sich beim Nasebohren. „Unsinn, das sagt er nur so! Hat er das jemals gemacht?" „Ja. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Letzte Woche, als Ashnotz zu laut gehustet hat, da…" „Schon gut!", Mary Sue   stopfte energisch die elbischen Aufzeichnungen in ihre Tasche. „Ich werde mich beeilen!"__

Keuchend stieg sie die vielen hundert Stufen von Orthanc hinauf. Sie fragte sich, wie so ein alter Mann wie Saruman, oder Sharkû, wie die Orks ihn liebevoll nannten, so was tagein, tagaus mitmachte, ohne einen Kreislaufkollaps zu erleiden. Aber er musste sich vorher ja auch nicht durch eine Horde übereifriger Wachen schlagen. Die Wachen im Turm waren ihr schon immer so lieb wie Leibweh gewesen. Sie hielten sich für die crème de la crème Isengards, weil sie so lange Sätze wie „Der Meister gibt keine Audienzen!" und „Wir haben den Befehl niemanden durchzulassen, also verzieh dich, du Kröte!" fehlerfrei und ohne Stottern aufsagen konnten. Mary Sue konnte darüber nur lachen. Und zwar genauso wie sie gelacht hatte, als sie der ersten Wache den Kopf abgeschlagen und ihn einem weiteren Wächter an die Stirn gedonnert hatte. Jetzt warf sie ihn zum Zeitvertreib in die Luft oder balancierte ihn auf der Nasenspitze, bis sie vor der Tür zum Labor des Zauberers stand. „Manchmal ist so ein Dickkopf ganz nützlich", dachte sie und kickte den Schädel aus dem schmalen Fenster. Sie sah ihm hinterher und nickte zufrieden, als er auf den Boden traf und platzte wie eine überreife Melone. Aus Gewohnheit zog sie die Kapuze noch tiefer in ihr Gesicht, dann klopfte sie an die Ebenholztür. „Wer stört?", krächzte es ungehalten von drinnen. Gleich darauf hustete die Person Ekel erregend und eine herrische, wohlklingende Tenorstimme wiederholte: „Wer ist da?"  „Verzeiht, Gebieter! Ich bin es, Mary Sue, und ich bringe Euch die Schriften eines Elben." Die wohlklingende Stimme schwieg eine Weile, dann sprach sie: „Tritt ein!" Mary Sue stieß die Tür auf und betrat das Laboratorium, in dem es nach Schwefel, Moder und gewaltiger Autorität roch. Dort, auf einem schwarz gestrichenen Stuhl im Stil des Ersten Zeitalters, saß Saruman in seiner schmutzigweißen Robe, die er, da er die Flecken nicht mehr raus bekam, einfach vielfarbig nannte. Sein langer weißer Bart streifte den mit Zetteln voller komplizierter Formeln übersäten Tisch. Die junge Frau verneigte sich und übereichte ihm ihr Stück Papier mit den Worten: „Für Euch gefunden, für Euch gestohlen!" „Elbische Poesie war das nicht gerade!", meinte der Zauberer und glättete das Pergament mit einer seiner Gichtklauen. „Verzeiht, Gebieter!" „Wo hast du es her, Mary Sue?" Blinzelnd hielt Saruman das Schriftstück auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt, um es zu entziffern. Schade, dass in Mittelerde noch keiner auf den Gedanken gekommen war, eine Brille zu erfinden. „Gerade frisch aus dem Düsterwald!", entgegnete sie stolz und hoffte auf ein wenig Lob. Sie hoffte vergeblich. Sharkû riss verblüfft die Augen auf. „Also, das… es ist…" stammelte er. „Ja?" Mary Sue tänzelte aufgeregt um ihren Meister herum. „Was ist es, mein Gebieter?" Saruman überflog nochmals die ersten Zeilen. „Es ist… es ist…" Resigniert seufzend ließ er das Blatt sinken. „Ein Kochrezept." „Oh…" Die Söldnerin senkte enttäuscht den Blick, was Saruman natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Verzeiht, Gebieter", entschuldigte sie sich schon zum dritten Mal in wenigen Minuten. „Nicht schlimm", seufzte er. „Wenigstens kann ich jetzt behaupten, Elbisch kochen zu können." Er deutete auf die Tür. „Du kannst gehen." Doch Mary Sue blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie hatte sich an den überheblichen Wachen vorbeigekämpft und sich aberhunderte Stufen hoch gequält. Und jetzt sollte sie einfach wieder verschwinden, ohne auch nur das kleinste bisschen einer Belohnung erhalten zu haben? Oh nein, mein Herr, mit jeder anderen hätte er das machen können, aber nicht mit Mary Sue! „Mein Gebieter, ich finde, ich habe eine Belohnung verdient", begann sie. „So, findest du?", schnarrte Saruman verächtlich. Er erhob sich und machte Anstalten, in den Nebenraum zu verschwinden. Sie versperrte ihm den Weg. „Ich habe mich ins Feindesland begeben, habe mein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und für wen?" Sie holte tief Luft. „Für Euch!" „Nun", erwiderte Sharkû unbeeindruckt, „dann gebe ich dir den morgigen Tag frei." „Was?", fragte Mary Sue fassungslos. „Du hast richtig gehört. Du hast einen Tag Urlaub. Amüsier dich, spiel mit deinen kleinen Orkfreunden im Matsch, aber lass mir gefälligst meine Ruhe!" Damit lief er an ihr vorbei in den kärglich eingerichteten  Raum, in dessen Mitte sich der Sockel mit dem Palantir befand. Doch so leicht gab sich die sturköpfige Kriegerin nicht geschlagen. „Das ist keine richtige Belohnung!", schnaubte sie. „Und wenn schon", murmelte Saruman, während er sich an dem Stein zu schaffen machte. „Wenn ich keine Belohnung kriege", zeterte Mary Sue, „dann schreie ich eine halbe Stunde lang!" und zum Beweis stieß sie einen schrillen Schrei aus, der das Gehör des Zauberers auf eine harte Probe stellte. Das Gleiche wiederholte sie eine Oktave höher. „Aufhören!", brüllte Saruman gegen die Lärmbelästigung an. „Aufhören! Ja, du kriegst ja deine Belohnung!" So schnell, wie Mary Sue ihren Sirenengesang angestimmt hatte, so schnell verstummte sie wieder „Na, also", sagte sie freundlich und kicherte piepsig mit mädchenhaft gekreuzten Beinen. „Weiber!", brummte der Zauberer in seinen glücklicherweise sehr dichten, schalldämpfenden Bart. „Also schön", seufzte er an die junge Frau gewandt, „was willst du? Schmuck? Schöne Kleider? Anderen weibischen Krimskrams?" „Nichts dergleichen." Mary Sue umkreiste neugierig den Palantir und wollte ihn berühren, zuckte aber zurück, als der Stein laut und unhöflich „Finger weg!", sagte. „Ich will, dass du mir mit deiner Kristallkugel eine ganz bestimmte Frage beantwortest." „Erstens", dröhnte Saruman salbungsvoll, „ist das ein Palantir und keine Kristallkugel. Und zweitens zieht kein anständiger Zauberer eine lächerliche Kugel zu Rate." „So? Was dann?" Zu Mary Sues großem Erstaunen holte ihr Gebieter plötzlich einen Satz Spielkarten, ein Pendel und ein paar Teeblätter aus der Luft. „Na… was anderes eben."

„Nun, meine Liebe", Sarumans Stimme troff vor übertriebener Höflichkeit, „stell mir deine Frage!" Sie saßen an einem kleinen Tischchen, über das ein violettes Tuch voller seltsamer Zeichen ausgebreitet worden war, der Zauberer auf seinem schwarzen, antiquarischen Stuhl, die Söldnerin in einem ausrangierten Koboldsessel, in den sie ihr nicht gerade zierliches Hinterteil gequetscht hatte. „Wohlan!", rief Mary Sue, weil sie fand, dass es sehr vornehm klang und weil sie überlegen musste, wie sie ihre Frage am besten formulierte ohne dass es allzu peinlich klang. „Naja, da ist dieser eine Uruk-Hai…", fing sie an und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Sarumans süffisantes Lächeln sprach Bände. „Ich verstehe", grinste er schmierig. „Na, dann wollen wir mal, was?" „Ja, das wollen wir", antwortete sie hoheitsvoll. „Aber sei dir darüber im Klaren, dass die Geister in Rätseln sprechen", warnte Sharkû mit betont geheimnisvoller Miene. Daraufhin legte er die Spielkarten dergestalt auf den Tisch, dass sie, bei genauerem Hinsehen ein Kaninchen darstellten, das allem Anschein nach einem tollwütigen Oliphanten begegnet war. Darüber goss er eine Tasse Tee  und schwenkte schließlich noch das Pendel ein paar Mal im Kreis. „Hm…hm-hm", brummte er dabei und machte damit einem Ent Konkurrenz. „Und?" Mary Sue hopste auf ihrem unbequemen Sitz auf und ab. „Hm…" Saruman legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah sie durchdringend an, dann blickte er wieder auf den Unrat, den er über das Tischtuch verstreut hatte: „Die Karten sprechen von einem Uruk-Hai… er ist groß und breitschultrig… sein Haar zerzaust, seine Zähne gelb… und er stinkt." „Das ist er!", rief Mary Sue freudig aus. „Das ist er ganz bestimmt!" „Er wird so sehr in Liebe zu dir erglühen, dass der Boden unter seinen Schweißfüßen schmilzt.", prophezeite der Zauberer. „Oh! Wirklich?", quietschte das burschikose Fräulein ihm gegenüber hocherfreut. „Die Karten lügen nicht!", bestätigte Saruman. „Dann… dann… habt tausend Dank, Gebieter! Entschuldigt!" Es gab einen gehörigen Knall, als der Sessel umkippte, dann noch einen, als die Tür zuflog. Weg war sie. Kopfschüttelnd  schlurfte Saruman zurück zu dem dunklen Raum mit dem dunklen Stein. Plötzlich leuchtete der Palantir feuerrot auf und ein wirklich ungemütlich aussehendes, böse blickendes flammendes Auge erschien. „Ist dieses nervige Monster endlich weg?", fragte es vorsichtig nach allen Seiten spähend. „Ja, ich denke schon", Saruman lauschte dem Geräuschpegel auf der Treppe. „zumindest klingt es so, als würde sie gerade sämtliche Stufen hinunterfallen. „Recht so", knurrte das Auge voll grimmiger Genugtuung. „Jaja, sehr recht, Sauron, Herrscher der Erde!", nickte der Zauberer bekräftigend. „Schleimer!", betitelte ihn Sauron. „Ja, Sauron, großer Meister, gewiss!" Das Auge verdrehte sich stöhnend. „Warum hast du ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?", wollte es plötzlich wissen. „Ganz einfach, oh, Herr und Meister! Sie hätte mir den Turm zusammengebrüllt." „Hm… wie wahr, wie wahr", sinnierte Sauron. „Ja, nicht wahr, Herrscher der Erde?" „Sei still, du Pfeifendeckel!" „Ja, Herr, gewiss doch, Herr…"

Mary Sues Herz klopfte bis zum Rand ihrer Kapuze. Sie fasste in ihre Tasche und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich die Elbenhand trotz des süßlichfaulen Geruchs noch immer glatt und fest anfühlte. Nichts wäre ihr peinlicher als Uglúk eine verschrumpelte und vertrocknete Hand zu schenken. Sie hörte ihn bereits kommen, gemessenen Schrittes ging er an den Kriegern vorbei und die raue Stimme ließ hier und da aufmunternde Worte erklingen: „Los, bewegt euch, ihr Maden! Wird's bald? In Reih und Glied, ihr Schweine, und Klappe halten oder ich schneid euch eure verlogenen Zungen raus!" Der Söldnerin lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Nein, das war kein Schauer, das war heißer, stinkender Atem, der über ihre Wirbelsäule strich. „Na, meine süße Sue", lispelte es. Sie blickte starr geradeaus. „Hau ab, Gurdrug!", zischte sie eisig. Doch kaum einen Wimpernschlag später stand er schon vor ihr. Gurdrug, knochig, hohläugig, sabbernd, widerlich. Er war nur ein einfacher Ork, konnte eigentlich nicht mit den großen Uruk-Hai mithalten. Trotzdem stand er bei jedem Appell brav stramm, meist möglichst nahe an Mary Sue. „Ich sag es nur noch einmal: Hau ab!", fauchte sie gereizt. „Aber ich liebe dich!", jammerte er, streckte die magere Hühnerbrust heraus und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, also ungefähr bis zu Mary Sues Brustbein. „Nein, du kriegst nur keine ab und gräbst aus Verzweiflung jede an", berichtigte sie ihn. „Nein, diesmal ist es ernst, ehrlich!", beteuerte Gurdrug. Dabei versuchte er, mit seinen tief liegenden Augen verführerische Blicke auszusenden. Diese prallten jedoch an seiner Herzensdame ab wie Pfeile an einer Steinmauer. „Mach dich vom Acker, bevor Uglùk kommt!", befahl Mary Sue ungeduldig. Schon konnte sie die strohähnlichen Haare ihres Angebeteten ihn der leichten Brise wehen sehen. „Willst du mich mal ohne Rüstung sehen?", schnaufte der Ork lüstern und wollte seine spitze Nase zwischen die Eisenkörbchen stecken. „Nein", sagte sie ehrlich und schob ihn bestimmt weg. „Is' was?" Lurtz schob sich durch die Reihen der Uruk-Hai. Er sah aus, als hätte er ein Vogelnest auf dem Kopf. Mary Sue kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete ihn genauer. Es war ein Vogelnest. „Wie siehst du denn aus?", rutschte es ihr heraus. Lurtz rümpfte die Nase. Wahrscheinlich hielt er sie für eine komplette Dilettantin. „Schön", erwiderte er hochnäsig und zupfte ein paar Zweige zurecht. „Naja", murmelte Mary Sue und hinderte Gurdrug gleichzeitig darin, unter ihren Mantel zu schlüpfen. „Wie kuschelig, wie heimelig!", keckerte der kleine Ork vergnügt. „Ich würde doch gerne an deinem Vergnügen teilhaben, Gurdrug!", knurrte die rettende Bassstimme drohend. „Was ist denn so kuschelig, hä?" Mary Sue seufzte erleichtert. Uglúk, ihr Uglúk, war ihren stummen Hilfeschreien gefolgt. Begleitet von Mauhur, nach Lurtz der stärkste Uruk-Hai und Uglúks ständiger Begleiter. Währenddessen war Gurdrug ziemlich weit davon entfernt erleichtert zu sein. „Mein Hauptmann", winselte er kriecherisch, „es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht." Der oberste der Uruk-Hai entblößte schadhafte, jedoch immer noch messerscharfe Reißzähne. „Wie ist es dann?", knurrte er noch eine Spur kehliger und Mauhur grunzte dazu wie ein wütender Eber. Es bereitete der Söldnerin große Freude, zuzusehen, wie das Herz des orkischen Casanovas seinen gewohnten Platz verließ und in den zweifelhaften Genuss der Rutschpartie in Richtung Hose kam. „Wir können sie uns ja teilen…", schlug er zaghaft vor und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Mary Sue. Im nächsten Augenblick hing er gut einen halben Meter über dem Erdboden und schnappte nach Luft. „Ich teile nicht mit einer Made!", klärte ihn Uglúk auf. Sein Griff um Gurdrugs Hals verstärkte sich. „Wenn ich sie will, dann gehört sie mir allein!" „Sehr richtig!", ereiferte sich Mary Sue. Lurtz bedachte sie lediglich mit einem Seitenblick und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich nur ganz vorsichtig, damit das Nest nicht verrutschte. Mit einem undefinierbaren Laut irgendwo zwischen einem Grunzen und einem Lachen schleuderte Uglúk den schmächtigeren Ork durch die Luft, ließ los und beobachtete selbstzufrieden wie er quiekend davonsegelte. Mauhur klatschte begeistert in die Hände: „Du hast es immer noch drauf! Wirfst die Maden immer noch am weitesten." Der Hauptmann nickte nachdrücklich, nicht ohne seinem Gefährten jedoch ein Zähnefletschen zu schenken, was bei Orks als Lächeln durchging. Daraufhin verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und trat auf Mary Sue zu: „Hör mal, ich dulde keine…" Die Vermummte witterte ihre Chance. Sie fiel auf die Knie und hielt ihm ihre verwesende Trophäe entgegen. „Nehmt dies zum Dank und als Zeichen meiner Loyalität!", murmelte sie ergeben. Uglúk wirkte irritiert. Hilfe suchend sah er sich nach Mauhur um, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte natürlich sagen: Nimm das Ding, bist eh der Stärkere!", verbesserte sich Mary Sue sogleich. Das leuchtete dem großen Uruk-Hai ein. Er packte die Elbenhand, beschnüffelte sie ausgiebig und biss den kleinen Finger ab. Seine Schlitzaugen weiteten sich überrascht. „Hier, riech mal!" Er hielt Mauhur die zarte weiße Hand unter die Nase. Auch er machte große Augen. „Düsterwaldelb", stellte er erstaunt fest, „ungefähr 2500 Jahre alt, Linkshänder, Haare in der Mitte gescheitelt, Vorliebe für Wiesenklee, Silberschmuck und Sommertage." „Verdammt gutes Bouquet", meinte Uglúk und Mauhur grunzte seine Zustimmung. Einerseits glücklich, dass ihr Präsent Zustimmung fand, andererseits überrascht, dass Uglúk Worte wie „Bouquet" beherrschte, blickte die junge Frau ihren Schwarm erwartungsvoll an. Dieser wusste nicht so recht, was er nun sagen sollte. Wenn er sich bedankte, würde man ihn als Weichei abstempeln. Uruk-Hai bedankten sich nicht, das war widernatürlich. Wenn er nichts sagte, würde sie ihn hassen. Und es war nicht gerade ratsam, von solch einer talentierten Kriegerin gehasst zu werden. Schließlich klopfte er ihr zaghaft, dennoch lobend auf die Schulter und murmelte ein „Gut gemacht, Soldat!" Kurz darauf hatte er wieder Haltung angenommen und die gewohnte Reibeisenstimme donnerte: „Nimm dieses lächerliche Ding vom Kopf!" Trotz seiner Proteste und Flüche musste Lurtz zusehen, wie sein modischer Akzent im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit Füßen getreten wurde. „Irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem ich dem Kotzbrocken die Augen rausquetsche und sie dann in seinen verdammten…", grollte der, wie bereits erwähnt, äußerst reizbare Uruk-Hai, als seine Kameradin sich verliebt seufzend an seinen Arm hängte, um nicht vor Glückseligkeit umzukippen. „Er hat sich bei mir bedankt", gurrte sie. „Bedankt!?" Lurtz traute seinen großen Ohren nicht. „Das war kein Dank. Ein bisschen Getätschel und irgendwas dahingesagt. Ist das Dank?" „Ja", hauchte Mary Sue, bevor sie ohnmächtig auf dem Boden aufschlug. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Schlagartig riss sie die Augen auf. Inzwischen war die Nacht hereingebrochen und man konnte lediglich an den paar hin- und herwanderten Fackeln auf den Baugerüsten und in der Ebene erkennen, dass es in Isengard so etwas wie Leben gab. Mary Sue wollte sich erheben, brach jedoch stöhnend zusammen und hielt sich die Rippen. Nach den Schmerzen und den staubigen Fußabdrücken auf ihrem Mantel zu urteilen, waren ihre Mitstreiter einfach über sie hinwegmarschiert. Beim zweiten Anlauf gelang es ihr, sich aufzuraffen. Sie blickte sich um. Sie war allein. Uglúk hatte die Truppe weggeführt und nicht auf sie geachtet. Er hatte sie vergessen. Ein trauriges „Oh…" war das einzige, was Mary Sue herausbrachte. Sie faltete die Hände vor dem Brustharnisch, legte den Kopf schief und seufzte herzergreifend. Gleich, ja, gleich würde ihr Angebeteter in strahlender Rüstung erscheinen und sie würden sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vereinen. So passierte es zumindest immer den Mädchen in den Erzählungen. Doch kein Uglúk tauchte im Schein eines überirdischen Lichts auf, ihre Lippen blieben unberührt. Mary Sue fluchte ziemlich undamenhaft und kickte einen Stein in die kühle Nachtluft. „Dann geh ich eben nach Hause!", schrie sie in die Dunkelheit hinaus. „Ja, ich… ich geh jetzt! Das habt ihr nun alle davon!" Damit humpelte sie davon. Vorbei an frisch ausgehobenen Gruben, über Baustellen und durch Industriequalm. In der Nähe verspotteten einige Orks einen ihrer Brüder. Mary Sue blieb stehen und lauschte. Trotz ihrer schlechten Laune musste sie über die erfrischende Bosheit der krächzenden Stimmen lächeln. „Da kommt das dicke Ding K'drezz!" „Er rollt, er rollt!" „Achtung, gleich platzt er! Alle Mann in Deckung!" Plötzlich hörte sie neben den Spötteleien noch etwas anderes. Diese Stimme, rau und kratzig, diese Reibeisenstimme… Mary Sue fuhr herum. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Dort, nur wenige Meter entfernt, stauchte das Objekt ihrer Begierde gerade ein paar verschreckte Orks zusammen. Ihr wurde heiß. Ihre Füße bewegten sich ganz von allein, zielstrebig auf den brüllenden Uruk-Hai zu. Nun war die Zeit gekommen, ihm ihre wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren. Sie begann zu rennen. Bevor sie auch nur einmal geblinzelt hatte, stand sie vor ihm. 

Uglúk beendete seine Schimpfkanonade und entließ die vor Angst schlotternden Orks mit einer schlaffen Handbewegung. Er wandte ihr sein breites Gesicht zu. Jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er einen großen Messingring durch die Nase trug, der beim Appell noch nicht da gewesen war. „Was gibt's?" Der verruchte Klang seiner Stimme schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. „I-i-i-i-ich…d-d-d-d-d-du, du… ha-ha-ha-hast... also, ich m-m-m-mag...", brachte Mary Sue intelligenterweise zustande. Uglúk vermutete, dass nun sein winziges bisschen Einfühlungsvermögen gefragt war. Er gab sich Mühe, besonders langsam und freundlich zu reden. „Bist du krank?", fragte er sehr direkt. „Willst du Medizin?" Mary Sue schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Ich… du hast ja einen Ring!", rief sie aus und dankte im Stillen ihrem vermutlichen Schöpfer Morgoth für den rettenden Einfall. „Gerade erst durchgestochen", erwiderte Uglúk nicht ohne Stolz. „Er… er ist wundervoll!", flüsterte seine Untergebene. Ein zartroter Schimmer leuchtete unter der Kapuze hervor und es war dahingestellt, ob sich das Kompliment auf das Schmuckstück oder seinen Träger bezog. Uglúk grinste ein authentisches Orkgrinsen, Marke „Ich bin der Beste, Größte und Tollste", und spuckte männlich gegen den windschiefen Bretterhaufen, der ein Waffenlager darstellen sollte. Gerade wollte Mary Sue diese ruhmreiche Heldentat beklatschen, als sie ein unheilvolles Knacken vernahm. Im nächsten Moment neigte sich die Wand des Lagers. Mit offenem Mund und handtellergroßen Augen sah Uglúk den schlecht zusammengenagelten Verschlag, aus dem hier und dort spitze, schmerzhaft wirkende Nägel ragten, auf sich zukippen. „Vorsicht!" Mary Sue warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihren Hauptmann. Beide fielen zur Seite, wobei die Söldnerin in mehrerlei Hinsicht noch das bessere Los zog, indem sie  verhältnismäßig weich auf dem großen Uruk-hai landete. Wenige Zentimeter von ihren Füßen entfernt schlug die Wand mit einem verhaltenen Krachen auf. 

„War ja halb so wild", brummte Uglúk. Daraufhin stürzte das Regal, welches an besagter Wand gelehnt hatte, in sich zusammen. Schwerter, Speere, Äxte und Morgensterne bohrten sich genau dort in die Erde, wo er vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte.  „War doch wilder, als ich gedacht hatte", brummte Uglúk. Er hob den Kopf leicht an und blickte auf hoch gedrückten Hüftspeck, der aus viel zu kleinen Haltevorrichtungen quoll. Er konnte ihren Atem riechen, der verriet, dass sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit etwas mit viel Zwiebeln gegessen hatte. Für einige Sekunden  rasten abertausende von niederen Instinkten getriebene Hormone durch seine Nervenbahnen. Doch ein anderer Nervenreiz schubste sie rücksichtslos zur Seite und ließ in Uglúks nicht allzu geräumigem Hirn nur Platz für ein Wort: Schmerz. Durch Mary Sues ungeschickte Rettungsaktion bohrte sich nun ihr äußerst spitzer Ellenbogen zwischen seine Rippen. Keine Speerspitze, kein Morgensternstachel konnte solche Schmerzen verursachen, wie der Arm dieses Weibs, das ihn in diesem Moment lüstern anblinzelte. Bitte, bitte, lass es aufhören, dachte er. „M… Mary S… Mary Sue…", keuchte er. „Ja, Hauptmann Uglúk?", zirpte sie so lieblich sie konnte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge spielten rosarote Geigen ein schmalziges Liebeslied, sprossen rote Rosen aus den Felsritzen und regneten bunte Papierherzchen vom Himmel. Sie wartete auf die zärtliche Liebesbekundung und den ersten scheuen, jedoch romantischen Kuss, was beides jetzt sicher gleich folgen musste. „Geh… geh…", stöhnte Uglúk. „Ja?", seufzte Mary Sue mit verklärtem Blick. „Geh endlich von mir runter!", schnauzte er sie an. Die Papierherzchen verbrannten zu Asche. 

Wie mechanisch stand Mary Sue auf. Der Uruk-Hai erhob sich ebenfalls und starrte sie wütend an, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Du willst es einfach nicht begreifen", stellte sie bitter fest. „Was?" Uglúk wusste wirklich nicht, was er denn nun begreifen sollte, doch nun kochte Mary Sue vor Zorn. „Vielleicht kapierst du es ja so", zischte sie. Sie schlug die Hacken zusammen, salutierte und brüllte nach Art des Militärs: „Bitte um die Erlaubnis, Euch wegen Verliebtheit küssen zu dürfen, Hauptmann!" Eine Minute lang herrschte absolutes Stillschweigen. Dann: „Abgelehnt, Soldat." Uglúk bemühte sich redlich, nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, wie sehr er von diesem Geständnis gerührt war. Doch tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass es nicht richtig war. Wieder einmal war Mary Sue für ihre Kapuze dankbar. Ihre Augen waren vom Weinen verquollen und ihre Wangen tränenüberströmt. „Aber… warum?", flüsterte sie heiser. Das war eine gute Frage. So gut, dass nicht einmal der Uruk-Hai selbst gleich eine Antwort darauf wusste. "Weil…", fing er nach geraumer Zeit an, „weil… tja, weil…" „Juhuuuu!", trompete es plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit, ein Trampeln wie von einem wild gewordenen Warg kam näher und kurz darauf schob sich ein massiges Wesen mit Mundgeruch zwischen die beiden. „Wo bleibst du denn?", fragte Mauhur Uglúk unwirsch. „Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir heute Nacht zu den Schlammgruben gehen. Schließlich", schnurrte er und strich mit einer Kralle über die gepanzerte Brust seines Hauptmanns, „haben wir etwas zu feiern." Das muskulöse Monster schlang die Arme um Uglúks kaum vorhandenen Hals und knabberte an dessen Ohr. Triumphierend grinsend blickte der große Uruk auf Mary Sue herab: „Darum!" Lachend packte er Mauhur und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft. Mary Sue war elender zumute als nach einem ganzen Teller voll Lembas. Doch sie verstand. Die Uruk-Hai waren ein Paar. Nun war es offiziell: Sie trugen beide den gleichen Ring durch die Nase. „Los jetzt, die Schlammgruben warten!", drängte Mauhur ungeduldig und wollte den Hauptmann mit sich ziehen, doch dieser hielt ihn zurück. So gut wie möglich einen Hundeblick imitierend blickte Uglúk in Mary Sues verborgenes Gesicht. „Kannst du das verstehen?", fragte er, wobei er einen Arm um Mauhurs Schulter legte. „Ich werde es wohl akzeptieren müssen", seufzte sie. „Sehr gut, Soldat!" Uglúk klopfte ihr kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, sodass sie fast vornüber fiel. „Eines wäre da noch", sagte sie leise, „Kannst du es noch einmal tun, nur noch einmal?" Ihr Hauptmann kratzte sich verständnislos am Kopf: „Was?" Blitzschnell bückte sich Mary Sue, klaubte etwas Asche und Staub zusammen und blies sie in sein grobschlächtiges Gesicht. Winzige, fiese Staubpartikel drangen in Uglúks Augen, fanden den Weg in seine riesigen Nasenlöcher und reizten seine Schleimhäute. Ein gewaltiger Druck stieg aus den Tiefen seines Körpers auf, seine breite Brust bebte, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, er schloss die Augen - und nieste, dass es von den Felsen widerhallte. Kleine Tröpfchen orkischen Nasenschleims von unbestimmbarer Farbe beschrieben eine hohen Bogen, bevor sie in Mary Sues Gesicht landeten. „Dankeschön!", flüsterte sie und strich glücklich über eine Schleimspur auf ihrer Wange. Uglúk hingegen war alles andere als glücklich. „Das tat sauweh!", heulte er und presste die Klaue auf seinen Nasenring. Mitfühlend nahm Mauhur ihn in die Arme und tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Armes Schweineschnäuzchen, das ist bestimmt entzündet." Und damit biss er ihn freundschaftlich ins Ohr und führte ihn davon. 

Noch lange sah Mary Sue ihnen nach. Eigentlich sollte sie sich für die beiden freuen, doch das war gar nicht so leicht, da einer der beiden der Traum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte gewesen war. Das Leben, besonders das einer Söldnerin, war nun einmal kein elbischer Kitschroman. Mary Sue sank zu Boden und begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Jetzt konnte sie sich wohl nur noch bei der nächsten Schlacht in die erste Reihe stellen und hoffen, dass das gut geschärfte Schwert eines Menschen das Übrige tat. Dieser Gedanke veranlasste die unglücklich Verliebte dazu, zu heulen wie ein Wolf mit Depressionen. „Ist da jemand?", fragte eine dunkle, angenehme Stimme. Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf. Aus dem Schatten, direkt neben dem eingestürzten Lager, trat die furchteinflößende Gestalt eines Uruk-Hai. K'drezz, „das dicke Ding". Diese Bezeichnung war, wie es die meisten Beleidigungen so an sich haben, völlig ungerechtfertigt, denn dick war er wahrhaftig nicht. Höchstens ein bisschen zu rund an den Ecken und Kanten, die einen gestählten Orkkörper ausmachten. Er hielt sich meist im Hintergrund, sprach selten und verschwand oft tagelang. Für einen Uruk-Hai verhielt er sich somit verdächtig ruhig. Und da er auf diese Weise zwar Misstrauen, wohl aber keinen Spott auf sich ziehen konnte, verhalfen sich die Orks mit ein bisschen pauschaler Hänselei zu einigen Lichtblicken in ihrer sonst trostlosen Welt. „Ist da jemand?", rief er zum wiederholten Mal. „Natürlich", Mary Sue stand auf und es gelang ihr, den zittrigen Klang ihrer Stimme gegen ein zickiges Fauchen einzutauschen, „siehst du das etwa nicht?" K'drezz blieb still stehen. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich mit seinem wundervollen Bariton, „es ist nur so… dunkel." „Jaja, schon gut." Mary Sue verdrehte genervt die Augen. Ein glitschiges Rinnsal erstreckte sich von ihrer Nase bis zu ihrer Unterlippe und wollte nicht abbrechen. Sie schniefte laut. Es sickerte weiter. „Hast du geweint?", fragte K'drezz mitfühlend. Er stand immer noch in gebührendem Abstand zu der jungen Kriegerin. „Nein", knurrte sie. „Ich habe nur Schnupfen." „Das glaube ich aber nicht", sagte er sanft. „Das ist nicht mein Problem!", gab sie giftig zurück. Im selben Moment traten ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen. Sie wischte sie rasch mit dem Mantel weg. Der Uruk-Hai legte den Kopf schief, was ihn sogar fast nett aussehen ließ. Langsam trat er auf sie zu. 

Nach orkischen Maßstäben war er eine Schönheit, dass musste sie neidlos zugeben. Das dicke, schwarze, fettige, hüftlange Haare schwang bei jedem Schritt mit, die pockennarbige Lederhaut war von einem Übelkeit erregenden Grün, das in ein zartes Oliv spielte, die Schenkel, dick wie Baumstämme, luden den weiblich-orkischen Verstand zu verrückten Phantasien ein und ließen den Blick automatisch nach oben wandern. Die Nase war so platt, als wäre er gegen eine Mauer gelaufen (was gar nicht so abwegig war), er hatte einen Überbiss und einen schiefen Mund, sodass die Fangzähne nur aus dem rechten Mundwinkel hervorblitzen. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. K'drezz wankte beim Gehen und streckte die Arme tastend nach vorne. Als er Mary Sues Schulter zu fassen bekam, blieb er stehen. „Da bist du ja!" Er grinste ihr schief zu. Sie sah in seine Augen und sah nichts außer einer milchig weißen Suppe, in deren Tiefe trübe Pupillen mit gelblicher Iris schwammen. Er war blind. „Warum weinst du?", fragte er, doch sie hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Wie, wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte ein Uruk-Hai, ein Angehöriger der höchsten Orkrasse, einfach blind sein? „Das ist alles ganz falsch!", entfuhr es ihr. „Hä?" K'drezz legte den Kopf noch schiefer, er ruhte schon fast auf seiner Schulter. „Du.. du kannst nicht blind sein!", rief Mary Sue und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Kann ich wohl", murrte er verdrießlich. „Aber warum?" Ihr Weltbild war dabei, zu zerbröckeln und sie versuchte es irgendwie zusammenzuhalten. „Produktionsfehler", erwiderte er nicht ohne Mühe und klemmte eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr, „haben zumindest die Aufseher gesagt. Soll vorkommen." Die Söldnerin erblasste angesichts dieser kurzen, aber umso dramatischeren Lebensgeschichte. „Aber wieso haben sie dich am Leben gelassen?", wollte sie wissen. „Also… das ist aber eine lange Geschichte", wandte K'drezz ein. „Ich will sie trotzdem hören!", beschloss Mary Sue. „Wenn du meinst." Sie setzen sich auf den harten Boden und der Uruk-Hai begann zu erzählen: „Natürlich haben sie's sofort gemerkt. Dass ich nichts sehen kann, mein ich. Der eine hat gesagt: ‚Du, Lukhàrnak, schmeiß ihn in den Ofen, der is kaputt.' Naja, und ich hab ne verdammt gute Nase, will ich meinen", er deutete auf seine breiten Nüstern, „und ich hab alles gerochen. Die Öfen, die Orkaufseher um mich herum, alles." „Na, das ist ja wohl nicht schwer" murmelte Mary Sue. „Ich hab auch verdammt gute Ohren", warnte sie K'drezz, „es ist wohl schwer, ne Handvoll Orks aus hundert anderen rauszuriechen. Ja, und als ich das gehört hab, war ich… na ja, ich war stinksauer. Ich war sowieso schon wütend, weil ich nichts gesehen habe, das ist aber auch so dermaßen…", er gebrauchte ein äußerst unanständiges Wort, „…, wenn du aufwachst und trotzdem bleibt alles um dich herum dunkel. Da bin ich aufgesprungen und hab auf die Aufseher eingedroschen." „Auf die, die um dich herum standen?" „Auf alle. Hab sie am Geruch von den Uruk-Hai unterschieden." „Ach, nee!" „Die Ohren", erinnerte sie K'drezz. „Ich hab dann so ne Weile geprügelt, bis ich nur noch so über den Boden gerutscht bin vor lauter Blutlachen. Und in diesem Moment hat einer geröchelt: ‚Du, Lughàrnak, lass ihn doch da… ah… hnnng…'" 

Mary Sue blickte aus feuchten Augen zu ihm auf. „Du bist ein erstaunlicher Ork!", stellte sie voller Bewunderung fest. „Und du bist Mary Sue", entgegnete K'drezz. „Woher…?" „Diese Stimme, gleich einer Katze mit Zahnschmerzen, ist einfach unnachahmlich", grinste der Uruk-Hai vor orkischem Charme sprühend. Sie kicherte geschmeichelt. Glücklicherweise konnte er nicht sehen, wie ihr Gesicht leuchtend pink anlief. „Aber sag mal", begann K'drezz, „bist du eine Untote?" Schlagartig verflüchtigte sich das Pink. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie leicht gekränkt. „Du riechst muffig", antwortete er offen. „Oh… das…" Mary Sue untersuchte sich auf diverse Körpergerüche, „…das ist nur mein Mantel", erklärte sie schließlich. „Nein, das kommt von deinen Haaren, glaub ich", erwiderte der Ork und schnüffelte. „Ich trag eine Kapuze", sagte sie trocken. „Warum?" Sie schnaubte, machte ihm aber keinen Vorwurf. Er konnte es genauso wenig wissen, wie alle anderen auch. Sie trug sie weil… weil… tja, warum eigentlich? In seiner Gegenwart… „Du hast Recht, es ist verdammt noch mal zu warm, um einen Mantel zu tragen", gab sie zu. Mary Sue atmete erleichtert auf und schüttelte ihr Haar, als der schwere Stoff von ihren Schultern fiel. „Wenn du keine Untote bist", überlegte K'drezz, „was bist du dann?" „Geht dich nichts an!", sagte sie rasch. „Ich würde aber gerne erfahren, zu was für einem Gesicht diese Stimme gehört", lächelte er und klang dabei wie der männliche Hauptdarsteller einer romantischen Tragikomödie. Sie lachte, ein kurzes höhnisches Lachen. „Du denkst, meine Blindheit hält mich auf", bemerkte er, jedoch keine Spur verletzt, „dann pass mal auf!" Zielsicher schossen seine Klauen nach vorne, tasteten Mary Sues Gesicht ab. Sie zuckte zusammen, als seine dicken Finger über ihre schimmernde graue Haut, ihr Kinn mit dem niedlichen Grübchen, ihre gerade, feine Nase und ihre glatte Stirn strichen. Nervös nestelte sie an ihrer schwarzen Lockenpracht herum, die glänzend wie ein Ölteppich ihr ovales, zartes Gesicht umrahmte. Ihre geheimnisvoll-gefährlichen, aufregend braunen Augen weiteten sich vor Empörung, der Mund, gleich einer Rosenknospe und samtig weich, voller gerader weißer, spitzer Zähnchen, war vor Verblüffung leicht geöffnet. Sie konnte es nicht vor ihm verbergen. Nun wusste er, was sie war. Sie war hässlich. Potthässlich. Abgrundtief hässlich. 

„Soso… ein Elb also", glaubte K'drezz zu wissen. „Wie?" Trotz dieser beklemmenden Situation musste Mary Sue lachen. „Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Ich bin kein Elb! Ich bin…" Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, ihr Gesicht wirkte wie eine zerknautschte Papiertüte, allerdings wie eine sehr niedliche Papiertüte. „Ich bin hässlich!" Und sie heulte, dass die Steine um sie herum weicher als Butter wurden. „Bist du etwa auch ein Ork?", fragte der Uruk-Hai neugierig. „Ich… ich bin…" Unter lautem Schluchzen versuchte Mary Sue eine Antwort zu geben. „Ich hab's vergessen!", gestand sie, Tränen verspritzend wie ein durchlöchertes Wasserfass. „Also bist du nicht auf mystische Weise aus einer anderen Dimension hierher gekommen, um dich als atemberaubend schöne Heldin hervorzutun, sodass sich derjenige, den du schon seit langem liebst, sich nun auch in dich verliebt?" „Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Schwachsinn?", schniefte sie. „Keine Ahnung." Der große Ork kratzte sich am Kopf und angetrocknete Schlammkrümel rieselten aus seinen Haaren. „Eine plötzliche Eingebung." Mary Sue weinte immer noch bitterlich und fand, dass dies wohl der fürchterlichste, traurigste Tag ihres Lebens war. K'drezz streckte eine seiner Pranken aus und zauste ihr die perfekte Haarpracht. Dabei gab er ein monotones, für jemand, der an Orks gewöhnt war, beruhigendes, für alle anderen bedrohliches Knurren von sich. „Mary Sue…", begann er. „Ja?", piepste sie. „Ich würde dir gerne etwas sagen." „Dann tu's doch!", schlug sie vor. K'drezz nickte und ließ die ganzen schönen Worte, die er für sie bereithielt, Revue passieren: „Mary Sue, mein Wargpfötchen, ich komme nicht umhin, dir zu sagen, dass ich dich sogar lieber habe als mein Leibgericht (Elfbrust in Paprikasoße). Ich liebe den Geruch nach altem Bratenfett, der von deinen Haaren ausgeht. Ich liebe die Art, wie du beim Heulen die Töne lang ziehst. Ich liebe deinen wankelmütigen Charakter, deine Grausamkeit, alles. Meine kleine Sumpfmade, in deiner Nähe wird mir furchtbar heiß, aber das stört mich nicht weiter. Und jetzt will ich dich fragen: Willst du deine Zunge in meinen Mund stecken?" Der Uruk-Hai atmete tief durch, brachte sein Gesicht nah an ihres heran und öffnete sein Maul, um die Söldnerin mit seinem romantischen Anliegen zu betören. Ein perverses Grunzen war alles, was daraus wurde. Mary Sue riss die Augen noch weiter auf. Dann packte sie seinen Kopf und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Anschließend presste sie ihre Pfirsichblütenlippen auf seine Fangzähne, durch jahrelange Trockenübungen mit Beißzangen und Rasierklingen wusste sie genau, wie sie dies ohne Verletzungen überstand. Sie erschrak nicht einmal, als seine Zunge sich in ihrem Mund wand wie ein muskulöser Wurm mit Sandpapierhaut. Sie waren vereint in ewiger Gleichheit, geboren aus Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung, gefangen in einem Traum aus Frühlingsnächten und Vanilleeis mit Sahne. Mit anderen Worten: Sie knutschten bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. 

„Sehr schön, sehr schön!" Saruman trat vom Fenster zurück. „Es scheint alles nach Euren Wünschen zu laufen, Herr", bemerkte sein Diener Gríma Schlangenzunge, der im Schatten einer Säule auf weitere Befehle wartete und dabei in einer Taschenbuchausgabe von „Das Intimleben eines Rohirrim. Ein Tatsachenbericht" las. „Natürlich tut es das!" Überlegen lächelnd ließ sich der Zauberer auf seinem Thron nieder. „Dieses schreckliche Weibsbild ist mit der Blindschleiche zusammengekommen", er seufzte zufrieden, „genau wie ich es prophezeit habe." „Haben die Karten nicht etwas anderes gesagt? Irgendwas mit den Schweißfüßen des Orkhauptmanns, glaube ich", sagte Gríma. „Was? Schweißfüße? So ein Unsinn! Das hab ich mir ausgedacht!", klärte ihn Saruman auf. „Die Karten sprachen folgendes." Er holte tief Luft und zitierte auf dramatischste Weise: „Oh, unglückseliges Weib, gar zu gräulich ist dein Gesicht, dass nur der Blinde sich in dich verlieben kann." „Aber", wandte Schlangenzunge ein, „habt Ihr nicht gesagt, die Karten lügen nicht?" „Das hab ich wohl, aber…" Saruman bedachte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick aus seinen stechenden Augen. „Sag mal, hast du schon wieder heimlich gelauscht?" „Ich muss schließlich in Form bleiben", verteidigte sich sein Untergebener. „Wir werden später darüber ein, zwei Wörtchen reden", versprach Sharkû. Doch er wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seine Raffinesse wieder unter Beweis zu stellen. „Es stimmt, die Karten lügen nicht", sprach er listig, „aber ich habe nicht behauptet, dass ich nicht ab und an ein wenig lüge." „Herr, das war wirklich raffiniert von Euch!", staunte Schlangenzunge nach Art des kriecherischen Bediensteten, der nicht seine Stelle einbüßen wollte. „Ich habe auch bei einem Meister gelernt", meinte Saruman bescheiden. Er war einen kurzen Blick hinüber zum Palantir, wo für einen Wimperschlag das flammende Auge auftauchte und ihm schelmisch zuzwinkerte. 

„Dieser verdammte Uglúk!" Lurtz betrachtete das Veilchen, das um sein linkes Auge erblühte, in seinem elbischen Handspiegel. „Was hat er denn getan?", fragte K'drezz, der versonnen neben ihm stand und den Eichhörnchen zuhörte. „Er hat mir eine geschmiert, weil ich mich geweigert habe, meine Halskette auszuziehen." Er zog an dem dicken Lederriemen, der sicher mal einem Menschen als Gürtel gedient hatte und nun den Hals des Orks zierte, und ließ die aufgereihten Steine und Knochen durch seine Finger gleiten. „Das ist nicht nett", stellte der blinde Uruk-Hai fest. „Eben. Deswegen hab ich ihn auch getreten", grinste Lurtz. Daraufhin wandte er sich wieder stirnrunzelnd seinem Spiegelbild zu. „Pfui Noldor, blaugrün ist überhaupt nicht meine Farbe", jammerte er. „Findest du, dass mir blau steht?", wandte er sich an K'drezz. „Ich finde es ziemlich taktlos von dir, ausgerechnet mich zu fragen", meinte dieser. „Wieso denn?" Gleich darauf dämmerte es Lurtz. „Stimmt ja. Aber wen soll ich denn sonst fragen? Mary Sue ist ja weggerannt." „Hm-hm", brummte der zweite Uruk. „Wo ist die eigentlich hin?" „Was fragst du mich? Bin ich ihr Geliebter oder du?" „Ich", antwortete K'drezz nach einigen Bedenksekunden. „Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, weshalb sie unbedingt hierher wollte." Er rümpfte angewidert die breite Nase. „Hier stinkt es erbärmlich!" Die beiden Uruk-Hai befanden sich in einem frühsommerlichen Laubwald, in dem eine fast weihevolle Stille herrschte. Alles strahlte in einer altertümlichen Schönheit und sah aus wie von einem schwer liebeskranken Künstler mit Pastellkreide gezeichnet. Das lag vielleicht daran, dass sich das Wäldchen in der von Bruchtal, dieser grässlichen Elbenhochburg, befand. Aus heiterem Himmel hatte Mary Sue sie an einem Morgen auf eine Expedition mitgenommen, die nun, einige Tage später, am frühen Abend hier geendet hatte. Auf ihre Fragen hin, hatte sie lediglich mit einem „Ich muss noch was erledigen!" und einem Augenzwinkern geantwortet und war zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Nach einigen Minuten sprang sie katzengleich aus dem Dickicht. „Sie… sie kommen", keuchte sie atemlos. „Wer?", rief K'drezz und lauschte gespannt. „Kann man sie essen?", fragte Lurtz hoffnungsvoll, vom Knurren seines Magens begleitet. Sie blieb ihnen eine Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen warf sie sich bäuchlings auf den Boden, riss ihren Liebhaber mit sich und bedeutete Lurtz, es ihnen gleichzutun. Angespannt lagen sie im Gras und warteten. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten plötzlich schlanke, asketische Figuren in feinen Gewändern auf, die gemessenen Schrittes an ihnen vorbeizogen. Die fein geschnittenen Gesichter strahlten eine fast schon deprimierend würdevolle Weisheit aus, die Augen blickten ehrwürdig und aufrichtig geradeaus, hier und da gaben die seidenglatten Haare den Blick auf spitze Ohren frei, an denen so mancher hysterische Teenager sicher gern geknabbert hätte.

 „Jetzt!", flüsterte Mary Sue, sprang auf die Beine und im nächsten Moment den Elben in den Weg. Lurtz folgte ihr unsicher, K'drezz hinter sich herziehend. Das edle Volk kam abrupt zum Stillstand. „Yrch! Yrch!" riefen ihre glockenhellen Stimmen durcheinander und sie rempelten sich ziemlich unelbenhaft gegenseitig an. Es passierte ja schließlich nicht alle Tage, dass zwei Uruk-Hai, einer mit einem Gürtel um den Hals, der andere schnüffelnd und sich an ihm festhaltend, nebst einer Vermummten mit Amazonenkörper und Kettenkorsett dem Zug der Elben nach Valinor den Weg versperrten. Aber was staunten sie erst, als die Frau ihre Kapuze vom Kopf zog und ein Gesicht so liebreizend, dass es beinahe einer Elbin würdig war, offenbarte. Lurtz fielen beim Anblick von Mary Sues Gesicht fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Gleichzeitig dachte er: „Also hatte ich recht, sie hat nicht einfach nur Spliss…" „Mäh Gouverneur!", rief Mary Sue und hob die Hand. Die Elben sahen einander verständnislos an und tuschelten miteinander. „Mae Govannen!", erwiderte schließlich ein dunkelhaariger Elb, der verstanden hatte, worauf sie hinauswollte, ihren Gruß. „Mein Name ist Gilfearond, Turfingalads Sohn", stellte er sich vor. „Seid Ihr noch ganz bei Trost?", zischte ihm sein Nachbar zu. „Leidet Ihr unter dem Feanor-Syndrom? Sprecht sie nicht an, bringt sie nicht auf törichte Gedanken…" „Ruhig Blut", sprach Gilfearond. „Das junge Fräulein scheint uns freundlich gesonnen. Sicher ist der Abschaum Morgoths nur ihre Leibwache… hoffe ich." „Ich bin Mary Sue", erklärte das junge „Fräulein". „Und das hier ist K'drezz", der Ork, der sich nun an ihr festklammerte, grunzte, „und der dort heißt Lurtz." Sie rammte diskret ihre Knie zwischen Lurtz' Beine, der drauf und dran war, einen Elb seines Stirnreifs zu entledigen. „Was führt euch hierher, oh… ähm… oh, ihr ungewöhnlichen Wanderer?", verlangte der hochgewachsene Elb mit den sanften Augen zu wissen. „Pack!", spie der blonde Elb neben ihm aus, der übrigens Celgoldir hieß. Gilfearond legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter und lächelte den drei Nicht-Elben zu. „Solange wir ihnen nichts tun, tun sie uns auch nichts!", zischte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne Celgoldir zu. „Wir kommen aus Isengard", teilte ihnen K'drezz mit. „Mae Govannen!", fügte er sicherheitshalber noch hinzu. Viele der Elben pressten erschrocken die Hände auf die empfindlichen Ohren. Es war einfach zu grausam, mit anzuhören, wie ein Ork versuchte Elbisch zu sprechen. „Wir sind gekommen, um euch einen Auftrag zu geben", ergänzte Mary Sue.

Sie trat vor und überreichte Gilfearond ein zusammengerolltes Pergament. „Unglücklicherweise habe ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einen eurer Kameraden aus dem Düsterwald getötet", erzählte sie. Hinter sich hörte Gilfearond das dumpfe Plumpsen von schlanken Körpern, die ohnmächtig zu Boden sanken. Er wies zwei kräftig gebaute Noldor an, Celgoldir festzuhalten, der sich ansonsten auf das hübsche Mädchen und ihre Begleiter gestürzt hätte. „Und da ihr ja jetzt auch ins Jenseits geht…", fuhr Mary Sue unbeirrt fort. „Valinor", verbesserte sie der dunkelhaarige Elb automatisch. „Meinetwegen. Und da ihr da ja eure toten Leutchen wieder seht…" „Die Toten befinden sich in den Hallen von Mandos", belehrte sie Gilfearond. Sie ignorierte ihn absichtlich. „…könnt ihr dem Kerl aus dem Düsterwald diese Botschaft überbringen. Er hatte nämlich nicht recht." Sämtliche elbischen Augenpaare ruhten auf Gilfearond. Celgoldir trat wild um sich und konnte erst durch das Summen eines elbischen Kinderliedes wieder einigermaßen zur Vernunft gebracht werden. „Wir werden sehen, was sich machen lässt", versprach der Elb. „Danke, Mann!" Mary Sue gab dem Schönen einen freundschaftlichen Klaps, der ihn in die Knie gehen ließ. Sie nahm K'drezz bei der Hand. „Lasst uns nach Hause gehen, bevor Uglúk wieder ausrastet! Komm, Lurtz!" Der große Uruk-Hai tappte hinter ihr her. Sein neuer Stirnreif funkelte im Licht der Abendsonne. Nachdem er einige Meter von  entfernt war, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um und winkte den versammelten Elben zu: „Mae Govannen!" Spitze Schreie und Schmerzenslaute antworteten ihm. Dann verschmolz er mit der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit. Gilfearond seufzte erleichtert. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand. „Was da wohl drinstehen mag?", überlegte er laut. „Gib her!", raunzte Celgoldir so ganz und gar nicht elbisch und entriss ihm das Schriftstück. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er Mary Sues Sauklaue entziffert hatte. „Ätsch, ich hab doch einen Mann, du hohle Nuss! Schade, dass du dich nicht mehr darüber ärgern kannst. Du bist ja tot, du Lusche, hahaha!", las er laut vor. „Du meine Güte", seufzte Gilfearond. Er nahm das Blatt wieder an sich, faltete es sorgfältig und steckte es ein. Versprochen war schließlich versprochen.                                                          


End file.
